Blase Bonpane
Blase Bonpane is an activist and author known for his work against human rights abuses, and against U.S. intervention in Central America. He is the Director of the Office of the Americas (based in Los Angeles), and Senior Research Fellow of the Washington, D.C.-based Council on Hemispheric Affairs. Bonpane has worked in the field for peace and social justice in many impoverished countries, primarily in Latin America. He was deported from Guatemala for reasons related to his work with, and on behalf of, the poor and disenfranchised people of that country. He played a significant role in helping start the historic dialogue in Latin America between Christianity and Marxism. He has participated in investigative delegations to El Salvador, Nicaragua, Cuba, Mexico, Colombia and Iraq. Bonpane's work has been recognized with a number of awards, including several from the American Civil Liberties Union and a Certificate of Commendation from the City of Los Angeles for his pursuit of peace in Central America. Bonpane is the author of two books, based on his experience as a Maryknoll priest in Guatemala during the 1960s, including Guerrillas of Peace on the Air. His most recent book, Common Sense for the 21st Century is a compilation of some of his radio commentaries. He currently hosts the radio program "World Focus" on Pacifica Radio station KPFK in Los Angeles. In 1983, Bonpane appeared on Hot Seat, a television program hosted by conservative commentator Wally George. An argument about the U.S. invasion of Grenada turned into a dramatic physical confrontation when Bonpane overturned George's desk, live on-the-air, and stormed out of the studio. In 1992, Bonpane ran on the Green Party ticket for the U.S. House of Representatives, District 30 seat in Los Angeles County. He finished third with 5,852 votes, for 8% of the total vote http://216.92.191.78/elections/candidates.php?candidateId=120&electionId=64&year=. Quotes "Blase Bonpane is 'the most underrated humanist of the past decade.'" — Los Angeles Weekly. "I opened the manuscript of Blase Bonpane's record of radio commentary and peace reports, intending to put it aside for later reading, but was immediately captivated and couldn't put it down. It is gripping and instructive, shining a bright light on painful and critical problems of the day and introducing us to wonderful people whose struggles, and sometimes grim fate should be seared in our memory: Sister Dianna Ortiz and Lori Berenson, Rev. Lucius Walker and Father Roy Bourgeois, and many others, not least the author, whose quiet modesty cannot conceal his remarkable and inspiring life and work, here particularly revealed." — Noam Chomsky on Guerrillas of Peace on the Air. "Blase Bonpane has for many years been a tireless fighter for human rights, in this country and all over the world. This volume is a treasure chest of his powerful radio commentaries on poverty, war, the CIA, the imprisonment of Lori Berenson, and many other topics. These are short, blunt and eloquent essays which should give heart to us all that, in the midst of state terrorism and economic injustice, there are honest voices among us, speaking out." — Howard Zinn on Guerrillas of Peace on the Air. External links *KPFK website *VIDEO: Blase Bonpane speaks at a peace rally at Arlington West Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American Roman Catholic priests Category:American democracy activists Category:American human rights activists Category:American memoirists Category:American political writers Category:American radio personalities Category:Green Party (United States) politicians Category:Pacifica Radio